Misfits
by Thecatnip10
Summary: Zim returns for Operation Impending doom 2. The Tallest send a few more invaders down along with Zim, who have absolutely no training themselves. The group must face difficult hardships as they try to conquer the planet, and one of these Irkens feel that the Tallest are not telling the truth. (A retelling of the Invader Zim episodes, not the most original story. but enjoy anyway!)


The Nightmare Begins

It seemed as though the majority of Irkens were looking forward to this. This day had been awaited for months now. Operation Impending Doom Two was finally being put into effect. This time, there was nothing to worry about, no one to stand in the way of what was sure to be a success.

Many Irkens were now entering a docking ring that would transport them to planet Conventia. They were all there for a very important meeting. All Irkens of different professions, but mostly soldiers. "Welcome, brave Irken soldiers. Welcome to Conventia, the convention hall planet. Proceed to the docking ring and take the complementary teleporters to the planet's surface. Be sure to visit the gift shop for all kinds of cheap, useless stuff. If you are here for the Great Assigning, please, remember where you parked, and proceed to the main convention hall."

Irkens passed through a door to get to the convention hall for a meeting that was sure to change many lives. One of these Irkens, was no soldier, she was but a reporter. Her name was Zeena, and she was to write a report about The Great Assigning. This was sure to be a good one. She followed the many Irkens into the convention hall, meant to capture many good words from the Tallest.

Also in the convention hall, were a few others, who were not soldiers, but wanted to be at this meeting, because it was indeed an important one. Another of which was a photographer named Wind, who was only curious to see what was going on. Also, there was a unemployed young Irken named Blake, who took his time writing music and singing. It was a favorite thing for him to do, and wanted this to be his career path. There was also Raven, a young Irken female who took into the field of specializing in the training and behavior of SIR units. Tyson, who was also a young Irken, was a mechanic, he spent his time working on machinery, and also had quite the bad temper. Then there was Dax, who was a very cowardly military pilot. No one was too sure how he made it where he did, but, he had come to this meeting very reluctantly, not liking being in large crowds of people, as they often made him nervous.

Irkens all gathered around, as they were all eager to see their leaders give this great announcement. Irken Invaders, the most important part of this announcement, were all standing on a platform standing before the crowd. The announcer spoke up again, "Now! Wiggle your antenna in salute, because here they are! Your All-knowing, All- Powerful leaders! The Almighty Tallest!"

Lasers began to be shot around, a panel lowering to show the two Tallest, who were proudly waving to the crowd, who began to cheer. Purple smirked at the crowd, "Thank you! Thank you!" Red leaned into his companion, "See, I told you they'd love the Lasers." Purple just rolled his eyes, "Everything is lasers with you, I'm telling you, the smoke machines are really what the people-" Purple fell to the ground with a shriek of pain as a laser hit him in the eye. Red snickered, "See?"

Purple stood up, rubbing his eye as Red spoke to the crowd, "Welcome, Mighty Irken soldiers! You are the finest examples of military training the Irken army has to offer! Good for you. Standing behind us however, are the soldiers that we picked to play the most crucial role in Operation Impending Doom 2!" Irkens all around began to cheer for this. Red shook his head, "You in the audience just get to sit and watch." Purple glared at them, "You should have tried harder."

Red just looked around, "These superior soldiers-" "Not quite as superior as us of course." Purple added. Red scoffed, "Pfff. Duh. These less superior, but still quite superior soldiers will each be assigned to an enemy planet." Purple turned to the Invaders, "There, you will blend in with the hideous, native inhabitants." Red nodded, "All while gathering crucial information. Assessing the planet's weaknesses. While making it vulnerable to our- big... space ship... Gang!" "The Armada." Purple corrected. "Now, let the assigning begin!" Only one Irken cheered. Red just shook his head, "Step forward Invader Larb." Larb jumped down and trotted up to the stand, standing before his leaders. Red smiled, "Ah, you've seemed to have grown, since you last stood before us, Soldier." Purple pointed to a screen, where a drawing was shown of Larb getting eaten by rat people. "You have been assigned to planet Blorch, home of the slaughtering rat people." Larb's eyes filled with tears, "Why would you draw that?" Red shook his head, "However, due to your increased height, we have decided to send you to planet Vort, Home of the universes most comfortable couch." Larb's face brightened as the picture changed to him sleeping on a couch. "Yes!" He took an assignment sheet from Purple, then merrily trotted away. Purple turned back to the Invaders, "Next up, Invader Spleen!" The two Tallest admired Invader Spleen's quite impressive height, as well as the battle scar on his giant forehead.

Meanwhile, a little ship sped through space, controlled by a mysterious, yet angry pilot, yelling at everything in his way. "Argh, Move it, Get out of the way! Invader coming through! Get out of my way!" The little ship squeezed in between two larger ships.

"Next up, Invader Skoodge!" A very small and fat Irken timidly ran up to the Tallest. Red shook his head in disapproval, "Aw, now that's just sad." Purple glared at him, "Could you get any shorter?!" Red just shook his head, "You have been assigned to Blorch, home of the slaughtering rat people, thank you..." Skoodge's eyes swelled up with tears.

The angry pilot had entered the main hall, squeezing his tiny body through the crowd, all while screaming at them, "Get out of the way! Move it! You're in my way! Move!" People in the crowd, moved quickly, frightened by just who was here.

Red looked around the crowd, "Thus concludes, The Great Assigning! Help yourselves to some nachos, and we'll see you in the equipping station." Purple nodded, "Yes, gorge yourselves, you mooches!" The mysterious Irken finally made his way to the front, "No! No! WAIT!" Red turned his head, eyes wide, "That voice!" The Irken climbed up onto the pod. "No..." Purple shook his head, "It can't be!" The whole crowd said the dreaded name in unison, "Zim!"

Zim panted as he stood in front of the Tallest, beside Skoodge. "Sorry I'm late my Tallest. I couldn't find my invitation. You're lucky I made it at all." Red sighed, "You weren't invited at all..." Purple shook his head, "Aren't you banished to Foodcortia, shouldn't you be, frying something?" Zim smiled, "Oh, I quit when I found out about this." Purple frowned, "You quit being banished?" Red rolled his eyes, "The assigning is over, Zim." Zim frowned, "But, you can't have an invasion without me! I was in Operation Impending Doom 1! Don't you remember?" Purple sighed "Oh yes, we remember..."

Sirens went off, Irken civilians charged around fearfully screaming. A giant robot was rampaging through the city, Zim in the cockpit laughing maniacally. He was accompanied by three pilots, one of which was Dax, who fearfully mashed the controls, as another pilot was trying to reason with him, "B-but sir! We're still on our own planet!" Zim turned on him angrily, "Silence! Twist those knobs! Twist those knobs!" He turned on Dax sharply, who flinched, yelping in fear, "You! Pull some leavers, PULL SOME LEVERS!" The pilots all did what Zim demanded, terrified of what would occur if they didn't. The Tallest watched this from their complex, shaking their heads in disapproval.

Zim stood now, nervously in front of the Tallest. "I put the fires out." Red shook his head, "You made them worse!" Zim smirked, "Worse? Or better?" Purple sighed, "Guh... Besides, No Invader has been, so very small... You're very small Zim... You're a tiny thing." Zim frowned, slightly offended, "But... Invader's blood marches through my veins, like giant, RADIOACTIVE ROBO PANTS!" The pants command me, DO NOT IGNORE MY VEINS!" Red stared at him oddly, "Uh... As a show of gratitude for your service in the past... Um... Here's a sandwich." Zim frowned, "But-" Purple turned to the crowd, "Thanks for coming everybody!" Zim continued to try to get their attention "No! NO! WAIT!" Purple looked down at Zim, "What? You got your sandwich." Zim shook his head, "My Tallest, A chance to prove that I can truly be an Invader is all I ask... Gimme!" Red turned to Purple, "Hold on, I have a plan. There's a couple of annoying and useless people that I want to get rid of, they can go along with Zim. Well, we now see that you are truly deserving." Zim smirked, "Yes, Yes I am." Red continued, "So, we have decided to allow you to be the first in all Irken history to lead an invasion with a team." Zim tipped his head to one side, looking confused, but all the same, interested. Red smirked, "Blake and Dax! Front and center!"

Blake calmly walked up to the front, Dax scuttling over fearfully, wondering what he did wrong. Blake lazily stared at his leaders, "Whats up?" Red rolled his eyes, "You and Dax, will be joining Zim on this team invasion." Dax and Blake exchanged glances, while both saying in unison, "But we're not Invaders..." Red shook his head, "Ah, don't worry about that, Zim will take good care of you!" Dax looked skeptically at Zim, fearfully eyeing him, due to their last encounter. Zim blinked, "My Tallest, I have to say, three Irkens is not enough. I must have more to control! More!" Red turned his gaze to the crowd, "Fine then, Raven! Zeena, Tyson, and Wind come up here!" The four did what they were told. Raven glared at the Tallest, "How are we meant to be Invaders with no training?" Purple turned to her, "Ah, you'll figure it out."

Red turned to the map, not wanting to hear any more complaints, "All of you will be sent to a planet so mysterious, no one has even heard of it." Purple nodded, "Yes! And those who've heard of it, Dare not speak it's name." Zim blinked, "What's it's name?" Purple shook his head, "Oh! I dare not speak it!" Zim frowned, "Where is it?" Red looked around the map, "Umm, Right there." He pointed to a posted note with a picture of a planet, it said "Planet?" on it. Zim smiled, "Oh Ooo, A secret mission." Red shook his head, "Happy now?" Zim nodded, "Yes."

Red turned to the crowd, "Now remember, Lasers..." Another laser hit Purple in the eye, "The universe will be ours for the taking! It's only a matter of time before all will serve The Irken Empire!" Purple nodded, "I'll have them serve me the curly fries."

Meanwhile, way at the far other side of the galaxy, on planet earth, sat a young boy, listening to this whole thing. He took off his headphones, frowning, "They're coming.." He jumped down from the roof, riding down a pole. A girl opened the fridge, looking around, "Dib drank the last soda... He will pay." Dib fell through the window, landing in the sink. He jumped out running to his dad, "Dad, They're coming! I heard them! I actually heard them! I was up on the roof, and I heard this transmission coming through and-" His father put a hand in front of his son, "Shh, not now son, I'm making... TOAST!" Dib stared, then ran to his sister, "Gaz! They're coming!" Gaz glared at him, "Who's coming Dib?" Dib looked out the window, " I... Don't know..."

Back on Conventia, the Irken Invaders were listening to the Tallest speak of a SIR Unit. Raven knew all this already, and was rather looking forward to meeting theirs. Dax looked around nervously as Invaders eyed him and everyone else in the group strangely. Tyson met their stares with glares, while Zim just watched the Tallest. "This is your standard information retrieval unit, also known as a SIR. It will help you in gathering information. It's also a thermos." Purple picked it up, "Who wants this one? An Invader spoke up in the back, "I do!" Purple tossed it at him, "Ow! Thank you..." Red turned around, "Everyone else, line up and take a robot." The Invaders lined up, Larb getting his first, "SIR! Warm up my ship's engines." The robot saluted, "Yes master, I obey." They left, and Zim butted to the front of the line, the group following, apologizing to the other Invaders. Zim waved his arms excitedly, "Finally, a robot slave of my own!" Red frowned, "Uh, we have a top secret model for you and your group Zim. You only get one SIR." Zim nodded, "Yes..." Purple kept Zim occupied while Red built a robot out of scrap parts, putting junk in it's head. Purple dropped it to the ground in front of Zim. It was lifeless, and looked a lot smaller and less menacing than the others. Zim frowned, "Uh, it looks kind of, not good..." Purple nodded, "Yes, well, that's what the enemy will think, get it?" Zim nodded "Yes, I see! Very good! It even fooled me!" I am honored to be trusted with such advanced technology." The Tallest snickered, Suddenly The robot's eyes glowed to life, bright red. He jumped up in front of his master. "Gir, reporting for duty." Zim frowned, "Gir? What does the G stand for?" Gir's eyes turned a bright blue, "I don't know..." He stared at Zim a few moments, then began to beat himself in the head, cheering. Tyson stared at it in annoyance, Zim frowned, "Um, Is it supposed to be stupid?" Purple shook his head, "It's not stupid, It's advanced!" Red and Purple continued to laugh as Gir bounced on his head.

Soon enough, the Invaders were off, Zim's group flying their ships in the opposite direction. Zim spoke through a communicator to his comrades, "Okay everyone, Our mission begins now. Let us reign some doom down upon the filthy heads of our doomed enemies. Gir's eyes flashed a moment, "I'm gonna sing the doom song now! Doom doom doom doom doom doom doom. Doom doom doom, doom doom doom doom doom doooooom doom doom doom doom"

Six months passed, they were still flying, and Gir was still singing the same song. Dax sat back in his chair, groaning, "Six months... H- how long can he go on?" Tyson came on the speaker next, "Zim! Shut that thing up before I kill it!" Zim turned to him, "Gir, would you please stop singing?" Gir did not stop, and Zim now moved in for his throat, intending on strangling him. Raven came onto the communicator, "Don't strangle him!" Zim's computer stopped him, "Proximity Warning, Planet ahead." Zim turned around, frowning, it said Earth on it. Zim smiled, "You guys! We're here! We're finally here!" Gir held up a claw, indicating that he was not quite done his song, "Doom doom doom doom, doom doom doom the end!" His eyes flashed a darker blue for a moment, "Ooh, Wassat?" Zim smirked, " Planet Earth... This must be the place. First off, we must set up a base of operations." Gir giggled, Zim glared at him, "Focus Gir! This is where your information gathering skills come in handy. Gir flinched, then saluted, his eyes glowing red "Yes! My master!" He jumped over Zim, who grunted as Gir stepped on his stomach. Gir looked around out the window, his blue eyes glowing in the darkness. "You have to observe what these, Earthenoids... consider to be... normal. Then based on your observations, Gir, we build our disguises, and our home." Zeena frowned, "Earthenoids?" Wind shook her head, "I have no idea." The ships all sped off, they looked around, observing the strange things on the planet, Zim stopped suddenly in an empty lot, "Here! We build here!" The ships landed on the ground, Zim walking out first, scoping around, the other Irkens came out as well, searching around. Tyson had to drag Dax out of his ship, because he was too afraid to come out.

Zim looked around, "Well, was easy. Gir! Get out here!" Gir attempted to make a graceful leap out of the ship, but it turned to a clumsy fall, and he hit the front of the ship and fell to the ground. "Hurry Gir, What did you learn?" Gir stood up, "I saw a squirrel." Everyone stared at him strangely. Gir smiled, "He was doin' like this" Gir imitated the squirrel. Zim glared at him, "Concentrate Gir! It is time for disguises!" Gir nodded, "I wanna be a mongoose." Zim glared at him again, "Shh, we have to be quiet." Gir's eyes turned red, he silently saluted. Zim now crept around to the ship, then it turned to a disguise machine. Raven shook her head, "No need, Zim, I made holographic disguises for us. She handed them to the group, a small chip that could be installed into their PAKs. Raven's disguise gave her black hair, A black tee shirt and jeans. Her eyes were green instead of scarlet. Tyson had short red hair, a long sleeve blue shirt, and now had brown eyes instead of his usual Amber. Wind had long brown hair, and blue eyes, she wore a nice shirt with jeans. Dax had short black hair, and a blue shirt, he stood there nervously eyeing the land, his blue-green eyes darting around nervously to see if anyone was watching. Zeena had brown hair that went to her shoulders, she had blue eyes, which was the same color as her Irken eyes, and a black tee shirt. Raven handed two for he and Gir. Zim glared at her, "I don't need that, I can provide myself with my own disguise." Raven rolled her eyes, "Fine, whatever." Zim looked at the different options on the screen, declaring each to be too ugly or stinky. He finally settled on just a wig and lenses, "Oh! That one looks good." The pods closed on him, he yelped, "Oh! Why does it hurt!?" The pods opened and revealed him. Tyson glared at him, "What kind of disguise is that? It's so obvious that it's fake!" Zim ignored him, "Shut up, its ingenious." Gir's blue eyes flashed again, "Master! Where did you go? Where are you?" He looked at Gir, "I'm right here Gir. It's me! Now keep it down, Do you want to wake up the whole planet? Gir nodded, "I do." "Okay, for you, I'm thinking, maybe, a dog." Gir blinked, "Can I be a mongoose dog?" Zim ignored this, as he settled on a disguise for him, he picked Gir up and placed him by the ship, "Today, we become... The enemy." The pods closed, then revealed him to be a little green puppy with black ears and paws. Zim smirked, "INGENIOUS! Now, all we need is a home,"

He drew on a little device that came from his PAK, "Okay, some windows, a couple of little animal things in front, There!" he drilled it into the ground, everyone watching. Zim turned around, "Everyone Hide! AND BE QUIET! WE CAN'T AFFORD TO MAKE A SOUND!" Tyson glared at him, "You're the one who's being loud!" Everyone, except for Dax silenced him. The drill began to make a house, wires shooting up, tying together. A hologram made the walls, and door, the house was odd and green, with glowing purple windows. The ships were enclosed in the lodge hanger on the roof. Gnomes and weird animal things began sprouting out of the ground.

Babies were crying, alarms went off, and lights were turning on. Dax laid on the ground, curling up into a little ball, shaking and whimpering. Tyson glared, "Zim, this is the ugliest creation I have ever seen." Zim glared at him, but chose to ignore the comment. He instead just glared at the people coming out of their homes to see what happened. Wind and Raven pulled Dax up into a standing position, and the pilot finally stood up, but still shook nervously, whimpering. Tyson glared at him, "Oh, shut up, Dax!"

Zim just shook his head, picking up Gir's leash. The alarms were shut off as Zim and the group went in the house as Zim whistled innocently. Two robots, one resembling a mom, and one resembling a dad, spoke in clearly robotic voices, "Welcome home children!" Dax made a move, trying to run down the street and away from them. Tyson tripped him, grabbed his leg and dragged him roughly into the house.

Zim just glared, "I'm the leader! So, I make decisions. So... I have to say, step one went smoothly!" Dax looked at him from where he laid on the floor, " _ **That**_ was smooth!? Zim t-that couldn't have gone worse!" Tyson shrugged, "I gotta agree with the pilot-smeet here. Zim, that was terrible." Dax glared from the ground, "H-hey... I-I'm not a-" Tyson kicked him in the belly, Dax squeaked in pain. Zeena glared, "Alright, boys, enough!" Zim pouted, then crossed his arms, "I said I'm leader... Anyhow, lets go down to the labs."

They made their ways down individual elevators. Zim spoke calmly, "The tallest were wise to choose me! This planet won't know what hit it after I've learned it's weaknesses- Oh! These lenses are all scratchy!" Zim began to frantically rub his eyes.

They arrived down in the lab, and Zim sat down in the lab chair. "Now, to find a way to learn about this sad little planet. The more we know, the sooner we can conquer this filthy planet of DIRT!" Blake scowled, "Zim, do you always gotta be so obnoxious!" Zim glared back, "Do you always have to be so lazy!? Ever wonder why you've never had a job!?" Blake opened his mouth to retort, but Tyson was quicker, "Both of you shut up! We gotta focus! Stop acting like a couple of smeets!" Raven stared at him, "Oh, but you can kick Dax and call him a smeet for being nervous." Tyson turned to her, "That's totally different! What's his excuse?" Dax lowered his head, "I- I have anxiety..." Tyson grabbed the pilot by the collar of his shirt. "Did I ask you to talk!?" Dax yelped, "Ahhh! I'm sorry! P-Please put me down!" Zeena just stood between them, pulling Dax out of Tyson's grip. He ran and jumped onto Raven, clutching her like a koala. Raven gave him a strange look, but just let him stay there.

Zim shook his head, "ENOUGH! I found a place to learn, it's called Skool." Wind frowned, "It's spelled wrong..." Blake shrugged, "Maybe it's a human thing..." Tyson blinked, "Alright, I'm getting some shut-eye..." Blake nodded, "Right behind you." Zeena nodded, then followed, Along with Raven and Wind. Dax just nervously sighed, looking at Zim, he felt rather sick to his stomach. Zim stared at him, "Ugh... get some sleep. I have work to do."

The next day, they stood in front of a class full of students. Their teacher, named Ms. Bitters, stared at the class. "Class, I'd like to introduce the newest, hopeless appendages to the student body. Their names are, Zim, Zeena, Blake, Wind, Raven, Dax, and Tyson. Well, If you have something to say, say it now. Because after this moment, I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANOTHER SOUND FROM YOU!" Dax whimpered and backed away. Zim gave a strange look to the weird teacher. "Hello friends! We are perfectly normal human worm babies! You have nothing, absolutely nothing to fear from us! Just pay no attention to us and we'll be just fine." Raven cringed at Zim's little speech. As she looked around, she noticed that none of the students looked the slightest bit interested. Except for a boy in the front by the window. He was pointing at them, mouth gaped open. She just gave him a strange look.

Ms. Bitters glared at them, "Take your seats now." Everyone sat down, Dax had the unpleasant experience sitting behind the boy who pointed at them, and was feeling very unnerved. Ms. Bitters stared at the class. "Today's lesson is about outer space. And how it will eventually **implode in on itself."** Zim stood on his desk, raising his hands. Ms. Bitters stared, "Yes, Zim?" Zim tapped his claws on the table, "In the event of say a... Full scale alien invasion, how prepared would this planet's defenses be? **Tell meee..."** Tyson glared at Zim, Raven face palmed, and Dax just crouched low, putting his head on the desk. Zeena sighed, and Blake was just humming, paying no attention. Wind sighed softly, shaking her head.

Ms. Bitters raised an eyebrow, then continued, "As I was saying, the universe is just doomed, doomed, doomed, **DOOOOOOMED...** " She went on with this, and the boy sitting in front of Dax stood up, "Okay... Am I the only ones who see the aliens sitting in this class?" Everyone just looked around. The boy pointed at Zim, "Right there! And there!" He went on pointing at each of the invaders. Dax squeaked as he pointed at him, Tyson just glared.

"Those aren't kids, they're aliens! Aliens! Some of the monsters, I've been talking about! They're here to conquer Earth!" Zim began shaking, and put his finger towards the self destruct button on his sleeve. Noticing this, Raven put a hand on his shoulder, "Zim..." A girl, by the name of Zita, rolled her eyes, "Oh, not this again...You're crazy..." The boy glared, "What about his horrible green head!" Zim glared, "Insolent fool boy! It's a skin condition..." The boy shook his head, "And he's got no ears! Is that a part of your _skin condition_ , Zim? No ears!?" Zim pretended to look deeply hurt, "Yes..." Tyson glared at the boy, "You're the one who isn't gonna have ears by the time I'm done with you!" Zeena gently rubbed Zim's shoulder.

One of the boys in the class, Tae, glared at the boy, "Man, Dib. Just because someone looks different, you can call them an alien?" The boy next to Zim, Brian, shook his head, "Yeah, I guess Old Kid's an alien too huh?" The Irkens turned to see a kid, who looked like an old man. "How's it going'?" Dax just gawked, Tyson's eyes widened, "Eh?"

Dib glared at them, walking over to the chalk board, pointing to a picture, pointing to the one labeled, human being, "Okay, this is us, and over here-" He pointed to a poorly drawn alien, that said, 'Zim and the others' "Is Zim and the other guys! See the difference! Anyone? Anyone? Questions?" Another boy, The letter M, stared at him, "Yeah, what's wrong with you? All you talk about is aliens and ghosts and seeing Bigfoot in your garage!" Dib frowned, "He was using the belt sander..."

Raven glared at him, "How can you say that we're aliens? You have absolutely no proof of it at all!" Dib was about to respond, when Zeena spoke, "Exactly. You just sit there and bully our poor sick brother!" Dib just glared, "It's so obvious that he's an alien! That all of you are!" Blake raised an eyebrow, "And yet, you have no proof." Wind nodded, "Yeah, you can't just go throwing accusations without any proof." Zim nodded, "Yeah, he's always saying stuff, I remember that one time-" Dib cut him off, "Hey! You just got here! Don't let him trick you! I know what I'm talking about, and there they are, sitting _**right there"**_

Zim began sweating as the kids in the class began talking about it. "Well, Zim does look pretty weird.." Another kid nodded, "Yeah... and they **are** sitting." Raven shot him a weird look. She found her own hands shaking a bit. Tyson was tapping his fingers on the table. Wind just ran her hand through her hair. Blake stared, eyes wide, Zeena's leg was shaking. Dax had his head on the table again, his entire body convulsing.

Dib smirked, "Finally! Don't you see! All the things I've been saying are actually right! Finally, a way to prove that I'm, that I'm-" Zim put a hand on his mouth and said, "I'm crazy!" The kids all looked at Dib. Zita nodded, "Now that makes sense." Brian laughed, "Wow! We almost believed him!" Zim and Dib both scowled at each other.

Ms. Bitters, still oblivious and saying "Doomed" Continued, "Doomed, doomed, go home now!" The bell rang, and children rushed out of the school cheering. The Irkens left more slowly. Dax could feel anxiety churning in his stomach. Zim sighed as he moved down the stairs. Dib stepped out, "Zim." The Irkens turned to look at him. Tyson rolled his eyes, "You! Haven't you done enough?" Dib crossed his arms, "Maybe you're cruddy little disguises worked on everyone else, but I'll get them to see the truth!" Dax whimpered, cowering behind Zeena. Zim glared at him, "No one will believe you." Dib slid down the steps, blocking the Irkens.

"They'll believe me if I bring you to them without your disguises!" Tyson glared, "And just how do you plan to do that?" Raven nodded, "I'm going to be fair, We are not the people you want to mess with. You can get yourself into some deep trouble." Dib scoffed, "You can't do anything to me. Especially with these! I ordered them from one of my U.F.O zines!" Zim blinked, they were handcuffs, "Ooh, they're pretty, what are they?" Dib smirked, "Alien sleep cuffs. Guaranteed to render any and all alien lifeforms unconscious!"

Zim glared at him, "How do you know they work if you have never found aliens before?" Dib smirked, "I'm gonna find out right now!" He leaped at them. Everyone went running. Zim landed on Dib's back, and ran after them.

The Irkens charged down the street, Dib chasing them. Zim screeched, everyone knocking a little girl on the ground. "Leave us alone! We just wanna go home and be all normal!' Tyson glared at him, "Zim shut up! You're going to make it worse!"

Dib continued to chase them. They had knocked over the crossing guard, who hit Dib in the head with the stop sign. Zim lead them down the street, breathing heavily. Dax could feel his heart pounding violently. If this kid caught them, they were dead.

They slid down, knocking over a carton of oranges, and rolling painfully into the street. A car honked at Zim as it stopped, almost running him over. Zim lead the others, climbing up a bunch of cars. Dib followed on the sidewalk. Zim fell onto an ice cream truck, and it began saying strange things. They stood on top of it, fearfully eyeing Dib. Zim and the others jumped onto a school bus that was parked next to it. Students watched as Dib climbed on top of the bus. "They might even name your autopsy videos after me!" Zeena glared, "Why would they do that?"

Before Dib could reply, The bus took off. Zim dug his claws into the bus, and the invaders let go, all of them painfully landing on the fence. Zim smirked, "Ha! See ya Dib! Pitiful _**HUMAN!"**_ Suddenly, a dog jumped up, grabbed Zim and pulled him down into the bushes. The other invaders got off the fence staring. The dog yelped, and Zim crawled out, putting his boot back on, which had fallen off. Dib stood on top of the fence. Zim jumped up, knocking Dib into the yard, the dog attacked him. Zim pulled out his communicator, "Gir! Help us! There isn't much time!" Gir responded with a "Yes sir!" He waited, and Gir came flying towards them.

Zim glared at him, "Get us out of here now Gir! _**Now!"**_ Gir nodded, "Okie dokie. He slipped under Zim's legs, Zim grabbed two of his comrades wrists, and the rest of them with his spider legs, "Hey, Gir, wait a minute! What the AHHHHHH!" He and Dax screamed as Gir took off, flying towards their home. Dib got up, waving smoke away from his face. He suddenly smiled, following the trail.

The Irkens got to their door, crashing into it. Zim cringed shaking his head to clear it. "Good work Gir..." Dib approached from the smoke, "There you are!" Zim shivered, "Hurry, Everyone, into the house!" Everyone ran inside, and Zim turned as Dib tried prying the door open. He extended his claws, slashing Dib's face with them. Dib yelped, letting go of the door as the Irken claws scored down his cheek. Zim slammed it in his face.

Dax launched himself behind the couch, squealing in fear. Zim put his back against the door as Dib pounded on it, clutching his now bleeding cheek. " I know where you live now! You're little tricks can't fool me!" Gir blinked, "Oh, your friend's at the window." Dib continued to speak. "You can't hide forever!" Something about Dib, reminded Dax of his murderous brother... but that was a story for another time...

Dib continued, "And if you can? I'll wait forever! I've been prepared for this all my life." Dib had not noticed the gnome that aimed at his alien cuffs. A laser hit them, and they disintegrated. Dib stared, "Uhh... I'm going home now... to prepare some more! But I'll be back!" His voice faded as he left. Zim pulled a twig out of his wig. "I feel good about how today went."

" **Good!?** " That was Tyson. He stormed up to Zim, "How could you feel good about this!? If you had just listened to Raven and got a real disguise, Dib would never have known the difference! And you feel good about this!?" Blake nodded, a scowl on his face, "Yeah! Then you go blabbing stupid things like asking Ms. Bitters about a full scale alien invasion!" Raven nodded in agreement, "Also, how you agreed with what the kids in the class said! That makes it so obvious that we're trying to cover something up, Zim!" Dax peered from behind the couch, "Oh... Now we're gonna die... I don't want to die!" Zim pressed his back against the door, Zeena sighed, "Alright. That's enough... Dib isn't a threat for now, if no one will believe him." Dax whimpered, "B-but what if he comes back?" Zeena sighed, she walked to the couch, took Dax by the hand, and gently led him out and onto the couch. "If he comes back, We'll defend ourselves. He's the human equivalent to a smeet. Dax, and everyone else, There's absolutely nothing to worry about."

Far off in space, the Tallest were relaxing in their ship. A pilot spoke up "Incoming transmission from... Earth..." Purple frowned, "What is, Earth?" Red shrugged, and answered it. The view shocked them. The Irkens they sent, along with Zim, were all alive.

Zim smirked, "Invader Zim reporting sirs, the mission goes well." Red frowned, "Zim... You guys are alive?" Zim smiled, "Yes... So very alive... and full of goo... **mission goo!** " Zeena gave him an odd look. Zim nodded, "Don't be surprised if the planet is destroyed before the Armada even get's here. Well, We've much work to do! So, Invader Zim, signing off!" Gir, who was swinging from the ceiling fell, right onto Zim. "Ugh! My spine!" The transmission stopped, and the Tallest stared, both in shock, and slight horror.

As for Dax, he had a feeling... The statement, _"You guys are alive?"_ Gave Dax another bad thought in his already troubled mind... "Was this whole mission thing a lie?"


End file.
